


Operation Hidden Cat

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: The greatest annoyance in Naruto's college life isn't the midterms or the pop quizzes, it's his roommate. Sasuke seems to despise everything Naruto does or says or even thinks, so Naruto is not quite sure how to explain that he found a cat in a dumpster and he wants to hide it away in their dorm room.





	Operation Hidden Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like cats, okay? Also fluff, I like fluff a lot too.

There were a lot of things Naruto loved about college. Rooming with Sasuke Uchiha was not one of them. It seemed like Sasuke’s favourite hobby was complaining about Naruto, and it was grating on Naruto’s nerves. Apparently, Naruto was either too messy, or too loud, or both. This was the reason Naruto was taking the long road home from his last class, in the hope that Sasuke would be asleep already when he got back. He’d had a miserable day, and he really didn’t need Sasuke’s judgment to top it off.

If his day had been a little less shitty he would have walked his normal route home, and then he never would have been by this particular dumpster at this exact moment, and would not have heard the pitiful meow.

He stopped the instant he heard the sound. 

Another meow, and Naruto turned towards the dark alley, searching for the sound’s origin. It took him less than a minute to locate the small cat lying in a soggy cardboard box balanced on top of something Naruto did not even want to know what was. 

He picked the cat up and cradled it to his chest, regretting that a little the moment he smelled it. It looked miserable. Skinny and dirty, but the moment Naruto looked into its green eyes he was in love. 

Smuggling a cat into a dorm room was a surprisingly easy task. He shook off his hoodie and wrapped the cat up in it, tucking it underneath his arms and whistling inconspicuously as he walked through the halls and up to his room on the second floor. The cat barely made a sound, probably too weak. 

When he neared his room he saw Kiba walking down the hallway, and no matter how much he liked hanging with Kiba he couldn’t afford Kiba’s brand of loudness right now, because he would no doubt exclaim loudly if he saw the cat, and then Naruto was busted. He quickly slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him a little too forcefully, the sound loud in the small dorm room.

“Really? You can’t even close the door like a normal human being?” 

Sasuke’s voice was icy across the room, and Naruto looked up, wide-eyed, suddenly realising the major flaw in his plan that was a shared dorm room. 

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on his bed, laptop in front of him (MacBook Pro, because of course he had the money for that where Naruto had a clunker of a laptop that ran on pure faith and a sprinkle of surprising good luck), glasses perched on his note. 

Naruto gulped. It really wasn’t fair that Sasuke, insufferable bastard, was  _ this  _ good looking, even in soft sweatpants and glasses. 

“Hi!” Naruto said, a little high-pitched as he tried to figure out a way he could possibly hide a cat in his room without his roommate noticing. 

He could see Sasuke’s lips part, probably about to complain about something Naruto did, or said, or just  _ Naruto _ , but then he frowned, and seemed to reconsider. “Are… you okay?”

He really had no choice, did he? He had to hope Sasuke would be a decent person for once. “I… found a cat,” Naruto said. He could swear Sasuke’s eye twitched.

“He’s so skinny! I want to take care of him, I couldn’t let him die in a dumpster!” 

When Sasuke just stared at him Naruto unwrapped the little animal hidden in his hoodie. It was too light in his hands, but it curled up against him when Naruto held it to his chest. 

Sasuke sighed. “It better not piss on my bed, Uzumaki.”

Naruto beamed.

***

Days went by, and Naruto found it surprisingly easy to take care of the cat without anyone noticing. All it wanted was cuddles, food and sleep after all, not necessarily in that order. Naruto had bought stacks of tinned cat food, as well as a box filled with kitty litter, and the first night, when everyone was sleeping, he had snuck into the bathroom and cleaned the cat from the grime it was covered with. It said a lot of how badly off it was when the cat barely protested its bath. 

Naruto had been pleased to see gorgeous orange fur underneath the dirt, woven through with darker stripes and a patch of white on the chest. Naruto had named him Kurama, solely because it sounded badass. 

Sasuke had been surprisingly nice about it all, barely complaining at all, even feeding it when Naruto had a late lecture and would be away for too long. 

Currently, it was evening, and both Naruto and Sasuke were in, sitting on their respective beds working on assignments, the room quiet except for the tapping of computer keys. Kurama was curled up on the bed next to Naruto, purring happily, completely oblivious to the pain that was oncoming midterms. 

Naruto felt the cat move and figured it was heading towards the litter box, but then a high-pitched meow issued in the room, and Naruto startled at the sudden sound because beyond purring Kurama hadn’t been making much noise so far. Naruto shot up, eyes wide, wondering what he was going to do, because meowing would definitely raise suspicion. 

Kurama was staring up at him, sitting in front of an empty food bowl, so it wasn't hard to decipher what he was trying to tell Naruto. 

The laptop almost toppled to the floor as Naruto shot up, grabbing a box of cat food, figuring a fed cat was a quiet cat. He almost dropped the box when Kurama meowed again, but caught it, grabbing the tab to pull it open, only to have the tab come off in his hand, lid still very much on the box. 

Naruto made a pained noise, trying to pry it open with a fingernail from the small crack he’d made, hushing Kurama as the cat meowed again, clearly annoyed that Naruto was taking this long with his food. 

Then there were footsteps out in the hallway, and Naruto just prayed that they would pass right by, or that it was one of the other residents, but he’d had a little too much luck lately, so he wasn’t sure how long he could keep that streak going. 

Another meow, and Naruto sliced his finger open on the sharp edge of the can, wincing at the pain, and then realising that he didn’t hear footsteps outside anymore, and dread filled him, and then there was a knock on the door, and of course it was their RA announcing herself, and Naruto could feel his eyes fill with tears as he realised he was about to lose Kurama. 

In a panic he grabbed the cat, jumped onto his bed and threw his sheets over the both of them, hiding the cat in his lap, trying to act inconspicuous as Sasuke opened the door with a quick backwards glance as if to make sure the cat was hidden, but that made no sense. Why would Sasuke care if the cat was hidden or not?

The RA peered inside, frowning as her gaze slid over the room, and Naruto realised that he had forgotten to hide the food bowls. The litterbox was in a corner, so they wouldn’t see that, but it would be hard to explain the metal bowls on the floor. Naruto tried to calm himself, scratching Kurama behind the ear, hoping the cat would stay quiet. 

“Where’s the cat?” the RA asked, and Naruto laughed, wincing a little at how utterly fake it sounded.

“Cat? Hahaha, what cat?” he said, voice sounding very guilty.

“I heard a cat. You guys know that they are not allowed in the dorms. Hand it over, I’ll take it to the shelter.”

Naruto was on the verge of tears, he didn’t want them to take Kurama to a shelter, they might just put him down, and he couldn’t stand the thought of that. Kurama didn’t bother anyone, he could just stay here, Naruto would take care of him, but he had no idea what to say to convince the RA.

“It was me.”

Naruto’s head whipped towards Sasuke. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking completely at ease. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, looking devastatingly handsome as his dark eyes stared the RA down. “I meowed.”

The RA’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Sasuke in disbelief. “You? Meowed?”

Sasuke stared here full in the face, completely serious, and then he parted his lips and… meowed. It sounded surprisingly realistic.

The RA seemed to consider, but then she shook her head and left the room, muttering loud enough as she left that Naruto could make out parts of it. “Losing their minds… midterms… every year.”

Even as her footsteps vanished Naruto sat completely still, just gaping at Sasuke.

If Sasuke was bothered he didn’t show it, he just pushed off his bed, and walked towards them, crouching down next to the bed, and only now did Naruto see Sasuke’s head pillow lying there, on top of the food bowl and tin can, hiding them from view. He must have thrown it there when Naruto scrambled onto the bed, and a warm feeling suddenly flooded Naruto. 

Sasuke used a pen to get the lid of the cat food can open enough to pour it into the bowl, and Kurama started struggling in Naruto’s grip, jumping down to eat the moment Naruto let go of him. 

Sasuke stayed crouched down next to the cat as Kurama ate, scratching him behind the ear. “He sleeps in my bed sometimes,” he said softly, and the warm feeling in Naruto’s chest seemed to expand, filling him completely. 

Naruto couldn’t help it as he rolled off the bed, tackling Sasuke to the floor, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

It seemed to take Sasuke completely by surprise, and he let out a soft sound, staying still as Naruto hugged him. 

Naruto pulled away enough that he could see Sasuke, grinning widely, ears still a little teary. “You saved Kurama!” he exclaimed in joy. 

Sasuke looked away, a soft blush on his cheeks. Cute. Really, really cute. “It was nothing,” he muttered. 

Naruto suddenly realised just what position they were in, Sasuke on the floor, propped up on his elbows, Naruto straddling his thighs. He was sure it should feel a lot more awkward than it did. It was kind of nice actually, so Naruto stayed there. 

Sasuke’s face finally turned to him again, dark eyes looking up at Naruto. “I like the cat too, okay,” he said. 

Naruto could not later tell anyone just why he did what he then did, but before he could stop himself he leaned in, eyes darting down to Sasuke’s lips, seeing them, soft and gently parted, and he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes closed, and then he kissed Sasuke. 

He would have expected Sasuke to throw him off and cuss him out. What he hadn’t expected was the way Sasuke pressed back against him. And okay, Sasuke Uchiha was apparently a really good kisser, and who would have known?

Naruto all but melted against him, lips moving against each other as they found a rhythm. He was so caught up in it he forgot all about Kurama until the cat meowed sharply, a little indignant at not getting any attention, and then it jumped onto Naruto’s back, curling up in the small of it, and promptly fell asleep. 

Naruto figured it was a sign he should stay still and keep kissing Sasuke. 


End file.
